Jerza
Jellal X Erza (ジェラールXエルザ Jerāru X Eruza), also widely known as Jerza, (or Gerza due to the other possible spelling of Jellal's name as "Gerard") is a possible canon pair as it is hinted multiple times by both Fairy Tail manga and anime. This pair consists of the Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet and a former Ten Wizard Saint & a Mage of the Crime Sorciere guild, Jellal Fernandes. About Jellal and Erza 'Jellal Fernandes' Jellal Fernandes is an extremely powerful Mage who employs Heavenly Body Magic. He is one of the first antagonists in the series, posing as a member of the Magic Council and taking up the name Seigrain. He believes himself to be the Dark Mage Zeref's chosen one, and attempted to ressurect Zeref through the use of the R-System and the Tower of Heaven, although it was later revealed that it was Ultear controlling him all along. He was shown to be cruel and sadistic, treating other people's lives as a game and manipulating them as he pleases. He is eventually defeated by Natsu and has since returned to his former kind self, as shown when he sacrificed himself in Erza's place in order to save their lives. What happened to him after the events in the Tower of Heaven was unknown, but he was then later shown unconscious in the hands of Brain, the leader of the Oracion Seis. After Wendy have revived him, it was revealed he had amnesia, and was portrayed to be a self-loathing, guilt-ridden man after Erza had revealed his former wicked deeds. He eventually turns himself to the Magic Council, where it was thought that he would receive life imprisonment or the death penalty to pay for his crimes. Seven years have passed, and Jellal, along with Meredy and Ultear, shows himself once more to Fairy Tail, now a part of an independent Guild called Crime Sorciere. He states that he has but one goal, and that is to defeat Zeref and to rid the world of Dark Guilds. 'Erza Scarlet' Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail who employs Requip Magic, 'The Knight', which allows her to rapidly change her armor and weapons. Her beauty and power is widely known throughout Fiore, such that she is called the Fairy Queen, 'Titania'. Within the Guild, Erza is somewhat known as the Guild's disciplinarian as she often berates and scolds Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the Guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone and is more interactive, even taking part in the Guild brawls herself. Erza wearing armor is considered symbolic in the series, as it portrays that she continously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. History Both Jellal and Erza were taken as slaves to the Tower of Heaven where they first met. When Erza stated that she did not have a surname, Jellal gave her the surname, 'Scarlet', from her vividly red hair. They repeatedly tried to protect each other from the people guarding the Tower of Heaven, until such time the slaves began to revolt. However, Jellal became possessed by 'Zeref' and drove Erza away, threatening to kill the other slaves if she ever returns or tell anyone about the Tower's existence. From here on, Erza and Jellal led separate and drastically different lives. 'Erza's History' Erza, after being washed to the shores of Fiore, went out in search of Fairy Tail, the guild her 'Grandpa Rob' had told her about. She joined the Guild and began to wear armor, distancing herself from the other members. Makarov brought her to Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost during her torture at the Tower of Heaven. Surprised that she was able to see through her new eye, she cried tears of joy, although tears did not come out of her artificial eye. A distraught Porlyusica wondered about it, but Erza stated that she did not mind since she had already shed half of her tears. Throughout the years, Erza became more disciplined and well-known, although she wasn't above fighting and is shown to be always brawling against Mirajane. During the year X780, Erza passed the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trials, becoming the youngest S-Class Mage within the Guild at age fifteen. 'Jellal's History' After driving Erza away, Jellal took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven. He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves of the island and declared that it was Erza who destroyed the ship, after she had gone mad with her newly-acquired powers. Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. Meanwhile, Jellal began to hone his magic, and was once even shown under the guidance of the leader of the Oracion Seis, Brain. He soon became extremely powerful, enough for him to join the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints and a member of the Magic Council, posing as his own twin, 'Seigrain' through the use of a 'Thought Projection'. During his time in the Magic Council, Jellal had run into Erza, although managed to prevent her from attacking him by telling her he was Jellal's twin brother. Relationship When talking to Jellal, Erza becomes soft and calm to cheer him up. She also tells him to be positive as she is with him, despite the crimes and sins he committed in the past and his previous attempts to kill her. Erza is also willing to be somewhat 'rough' just for Jellal to accept his sins and live for the future, as just when she scolded him and slapped him for wishing his own death. She also worries and always cries for him, having tears in both her eyes, determining so much sorrow, as it is seen when Jellal is taken away. After their talk with each other about the strange magical presence in the Grand Magic Games, Erza looks back at him, somewhat worried and thankful. In front of Erza, Jellal is somewhat calm and talks kindly to her. He also does nothing and accepts everything Erza does, knowing that it's just one of his punishments. Jellal tries to protect Erza as he could, even if he has to fight when he's lacking of Magical power. Jellal also wants Erza to be happy, to the point of pushing her away and lying to her that he has a fiancee during their kiss, as he believes that he is just making Erza sad. Jellal is also willing to be hurt just for Erza, to the point of 'torturing' himself into not falling in love again with Erza, though it is obvious that he is still in love with her. He did that in an assumption that Erza would be happy even without him. When they talk about the mysterious magical presence in the Grand Magic Games and walk away, he also silently thanked Erza, for the 'normal talk'. Sypnosis 'Lullaby Arc' Jellal and Erza is first seen in the Lullaby Arc, when Erza is called to the Magic Council for mocking because of her the structures she destroyed during their battle with the Lullaby. While walking to the judgement room, Erza meets Siegrain, who is taught to be Jellal's twin brother, not knowing that it is actually Jellal's thought projection. Jellal then tells Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret to the Magic Council, and leans his head towards her. Jellal then goes and tells her in his mind not to stop his plans. While in the mock trial, Jellal looks at Erza and grins at her. Category:Canon Pairs Category:Jerza Category:Needs Help